


Enjoy Your Flight

by theprincessed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Banter, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mile High Club, POV Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Whilst on a flight during the Dream Show tour, Jaemin needs some attention.And Jeno knows just how to give it to him.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 202
Collections: NOMIN FIC FEST, comfort tingz !!





	Enjoy Your Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya prompt anon if you're out there! I haven't written to a prompt in a long time, but this was fun to do and I hope you like it. 
> 
> Special thanks to my bff J for checking this over for me to calm my nerves. Also thank you to the mods for organising this. Your hard work is much appreciated and I would happily do this again.
> 
> To everyone else, I hope you enjoy this too. :)
> 
> Prompt #73 - _Mile high club_

Jaemin has been out of sorts all morning.

As proven by an hour into their flight when he leans into Jeno's ear. "Meet me in the bathroom in two minutes."

Jeno blinks at him a couple of times in confusion. His mouth is hidden by a black mask and he looks serious, so Jeno wonders if he misheard him. "Huh?"

He feels a hard squeeze to the arm of his sweater, Jaemin's gaze even more intense. "Bathroom. Right now. Please."

It's the _please_ that breaks Jeno's resolve, as well as the subtle way Jaemin squirms before he can respond, restless in waiting. It tells him that Jaemin isn't ill and in need of looking after, just very frustrated, so he nods wordlessly and Jaemin exhales like he hasn't since the day started before he leaps up from his window seat and scuttles past him. Jeno watches him shuffle quickly down the aisle and can immediately tell that he's trying to be casual when he feels anything but because his walk is different, almost tripping over his own feet in his haste to get to the bathroom. Once he's out of sight, Jeno tilts his head back in his seat with a sigh, shutting his eyes for a moment to try and gather his wits.

He can't believe he agreed to this, it's probably a very bad idea, but he also knows that Jaemin can be incredibly stubborn, especially when he's this wired, so in his heart he knew that he was never going to refuse him. In fact, Jaemin is usually the perfect flight companion; chilled out and going into his 'quiet zone' as Jeno likes to silently call it, offering his strong, broad shoulder to lean on for sleep if Jeno feels like crossing the divide between their seats and snuggling closer. But there are times, like now, when Jaemin is so energized his body practically vibrates, which can be both a blessing and a hindrance in the job that they do. Most of the time, it's for the cameras and Jeno secretly enjoys basking in his infectious enthusiasm for life, letting Jaemin do his thing until he's burnt out and needs to recharge, but there is the rare situation where it's ill-timed.

Today, the members knew they'd have to be cooped up in an aeroplane for several hours to get to the next stop on their tour. Jeno opens his eyes to look across the aisle to Jisung and Chenle huddled together, the telltale sounds of PUBG coming from Chenle's phone shared between them. Donghyuck is behind the maknae line, already asleep as soon as they took off. Jeno suspects the switching between Dream and 127 is as tough on him as it used to be for Mark and any sleep he can catch anywhere is a good thing, even if Renjun is playing with fire beside him, a Sharpie yet again raised in his hand to wreak havoc on his blissfully unaware member. As well as the clicking of fingertips on phones and laptop keyboards from their manager-hyungs, the point is everyone has been wrapped up in their own worlds for some time.

Except for Jaemin and Jeno. They have their own world, sure, but it's been tilted off its axis since they'd woken up, already running late and disorientated. With no time for even quick making out before they had to go outside and be idols again, they'd flew out of the dorms with the others to jump in a car heading for the airport. Bleary eyed but otherwise relaxed, Jeno had carefully watched Jaemin of course be the consummate professional on their walk through the familiar scrum of photographers, fansites and the odd sasaeng, but Jeno could tell from his unusually tense posture that Jaemin was holding himself together simply because they were in public. The aeroplane provided a little of that privacy he was so obviously craving and that's where Jeno finds himself now. He knows what he can try to make this better, although his hands still shake with nerves as he rummages in his backpack for a few things then finally stands up.

He daren't catch anyone's eye, in case they ask questions, so he stares ahead and steadily follows the same path as Jaemin long minutes before him until he's quietly knocking on the door twice. He hears the lock turn and tries not to make it look like he's sliding through a space that's not meant for two people at a time, but winces when his back makes contact and the door slams a little louder than he'd like upon impact, shutting him and Jaemin in the bathroom together.

Pounced on by Jaemin's body weight, he also lunges forward with his mouth, mask wedged under his chin, and Jeno struggles to get with proceedings as he's kissed, warm lips open and insistent over his. He tastes like the Americano he had before they boarded and a slight hint of the gummy sweets he ate by the handful to keep awake, to keep from stressing out in public or both. Eventually, Jeno has to grip him by his biceps as he ignored the vague mutterings of his name. "Jaemin-ah," Jeno looks at him fondly, his lower lip slightly pouty and shiny from their kiss. "I'm gonna take care of you, okay, sweetheart?"

He has to keep his voice down because this is a cramped space, not a nice hotel room and they can't be gone for too long either, so Jeno internally breathes a sight of relief when Jaemin shivers in his hold and Jeno nudges his restless body to face the tiny sink. They can see themselves in the mirror above the sink and also the one at their side attached to the door, their arms able to almost span the entire room if they were to stretch out. Jeno watches himself nuzzle at Jaemin's warm neck as he smooths his hands down Jaemin's waist and around to his thighs.

"Take your pants off," he says, kisses his cheek and sits on the closed toilet lid as the only other space available.

Jeno's face is practically level with Jaemin's lower back and he bites hard on his lip as Jaemin wastes no time shoving his Adidas pants and his underwear down to his knees in one go. Goosebumps erupt over his skin at the sudden swirl of air and Jeno strokes his ass with one hand as he struggles to hurriedly unzip his jeans to grab his cock with the other. He sees Jaemin grab himself too and whine through clenched teeth. He sounds horny as hell and Jeno checks between his legs, his dick twitching when he feels Jaemin between their clasped fingers already swell to half mast. Jeno's mouth waters and he muses that it probably would be so quick and dirty to just suck him off. With the rush this morning at fault, he's even still wearing his glasses and he knows how much Jaemin likes him in those, often whispering how even Jeno's terrible eyesight isn't a flaw to him.

He leans forward to kiss Jaemin's naked hip. "C'mon, I'll suck you." Although going consciously slow, Jaemin doesn't pause fondling himself to shake his head. "Jaemin-ah, I'll make it good,"

Jeno glances up to the mirror to see the set of Jaemin's broad shoulders, how he drops his head so he's not looking at his reflection anymore or at Jeno. "No," he whines, stubborn, "Fuck me,"

"It'll take too long," Jeno argues, standing up ready to pull Jaemin away from his low-grade pleasure of jerking off. For a brief moment, he forgets his dick is out and almost yelps in surprise when Jaemin tugs him close with intent and his soft length bumps against Jaemin's asscheek. " _Hey_ , stop it - Jaemin-ah!"

He moans low in his throat, but ceases how he's been rubbing back against Jeno to get him hard, to entice, except the tingle from Jaemin listening to him shoots up Jeno's spine and he feels the sudden urge to bend Jaemin over and give him what he wants after all, just on his terms instead. He licks his lips wet, about to say something, before Jaemin reaches behind and yanks Jeno in for a kiss, his hand clamped to the nape of Jeno's neck. It's a filthy meeting of mouths until Jaemin flicks his tongue over Jeno's open lips and he's hard in seconds and knows Jaemin can feel the change. "Please, Jeno-yah," he begs prettily for good measure, "Need your dick inside me,"

He curses because Jaemin's always had a charming way with words and he takes Jaemin's hand from his neck to move them sideways a little. He lifts Jaemin's left thigh and he catches on, quickly pulling his leg from his pooled pants and boxer-briefs to then raise his foot onto the toilet lid.

"I don't have much lube," Jeno warns, swallowing when Jaemin braces his hand on the nearest wall and twists the other around Jeno's erection directly behind him, still coaxing him along.

"Just use it on me," he shrugs.

Jeno wants to say that he'll be sore then blushes because that sounds too much like bragging, so he ducks his head and busies himself dropping his jacket in a heap behind them. He stuffs the condom in his jeans pocket instead and rips open the sachet of lube. Jaemin arches his usually rod-straight back, being deliberately provocative, and Jeno catches his smirk in the mirrors when he grips his shoulder for stability and pats his fingers over Jaemin's hole to slick him up. He backs into Jeno when there's no more lube left and Jeno inhales sharply when his dick slides so perfectly between his cheeks. It feels like his pulse is jumping right there, throbbing, and he needs to sync up with Jaemin's, so he rolls on the condom more for the ease of later than any real need, gently takes hold of himself and presses in. They're never usually this unprepared, but there's something overwhelmingly great about it anyway and he grips Jaemin's hips to keep them both on their feet as Jaemin's body draws him in bit by bit.

"Fuck! - You're so tight, baby," Jeno croaks, as all he feels is heat and pressure and his moves are still shallow.

Jaemin's hands flex on the wall before he pushes impatiently onto Jeno's dick with a high, thin moan and Jeno muffles his own reaction against his back as he comes to rest fully inside him. There's a damp spot on Jaemin's t-shirt in the shape of his mouth now, but he can breathe a little easier as Jaemin relaxes around him and he starts to roll his hips. It doesn't take Jeno long to find his rhythm and soon he's fucking him freely, their bodies slapping together with a thump muted by being only half undressed. Jaemin's making noise through every thrust too, as Jeno pulls him back and drives forward, and at first it's soft and constant, appreciative. It spurs Jeno on until he starts to feel an ache in the backs of his legs. Jaemin is blissfully unaware so, whilst maintaining his pace, Jeno is trying to subtly shift and stretch when Jaemin tenses with a groan.

"Ah, shit! - Jeno-yah!" he exclaims, his ass clenching.

Connected to him, Jeno shudders. "What? Too much?"

But Jaemin wildly shakes his head. "No! S-so good - your dick feels so g-good!" He's getting louder and Jeno panics a little, tugging Jaemin up to re-position over the sink again and covering his mouth with his palm, but he groans himself as his hips nudge down and Jaemin tilts his ass up to meet him, making Jeno slide in deeper and Jaemin squirms, panting. "Oh my god, right - _right there_ \- don't stop, Jeno-yah - please - you're so deep in me!"

As he dissolves into garbled whines, Jeno has to agree. As Jaemin reacts, his ass squeezes and it's driving Jeno crazy to the point where he has to take a breather or risk coming too soon and Jaemin not fully getting what he wants. The last thing Jeno wants to do is disappoint him, so he tries to temper what he's feeling fizzing along his nerves by slowing down a little and circling his hips around, grinding. The choked off, surprised sound from Jaemin behind his palm goes straight to his dick though, pushing Jeno dangerously close to the edge anyway as his free hand moves from its white-knuckle grip on Jaemin's waist to underneath his t-shirt to find his nipple.

Pleasuring Jaemin outside and in distracts him enough and eventually he's pulling Jaemin onto his dick until he can sit down instead, looking to finish this. The toilet seat squeaks as he picks up the pace again until Jaemin is doing it for him, letting his hands on the sink and gravity give him the leverage to slam his ass backwards. He's long and lean, but his sides and nipples are sensitive, ticklish, and Jeno presses into his prostate easily, trusting him this time to control his noises himself. When he glances in the mirror, he can't help his grin because Jaemin's face is glowing from sweat and his dark eyes are hazily squinted. He needs to come.

On Jaemin's next thrust down into the cradle of his hips, Jeno stops him moving to meet him so much with a hand groping his ass, looking down at the sight, and he nearly comes there and then, seeing as well as feeling his dick split Jaemin open. His hole is still a little shiny from the scarce lube and he takes a chance to spit, rubbing at where they're joined. He really hopes Jaemin thinks this was worth it and he's asking before he can stop the words tumbling out. "You like that? You feel amazing - I love fucking you - _fuck_ , Jaemin-ah - "

Jaemin's breaths turn laboured as he fucks himself back onto Jeno's dick and he growls something unintelligible in response to Jeno's words, motion stuttering because Jeno's one for action rather than words usually and definitely not dirty talk, but if it hurries things along all the better. He watches Jaemin reach for his cock and he bats his hand away, letting Jaemin lean a little more of his weight on him so that Jeno can take over instead. It's cramped and they're hot and Jeno kisses his clothed shoulder. "C'mon, tell me what you want - this? More?"

"Harder," he gasps, rocking wildly between Jeno's fist and his dick, "fuck me harder - please, J-Jen – Jeno-yah! - _Pretty please_ \- "

He begs too well. Jeno groans. "Okay, knees up."

Jaemin raises them closer to his chest without question, but keeps his thighs wide so Jeno can keep touching him as he begins to piston his hips quicker until Jaemin's neck is arched back on Jeno's shoulder, properly reclined in his lap. He also puts one hand under his leg for a bit more stability to help his core than grabs Jeno for a kiss with the other, their making out sloppier and heated. He lets Jaemin take charge there and concentrates on the feel of his dick filling Jaemin up and his hand working just as hard and fast.

As he lands on the perfect balance, Jaemin's eyes snap open and he moans loudly into Jeno's mouth, making his lips tingle. His body pulls so tight when his cock jerks that Jeno smothers his own sound in-between their kiss too; Jaemin's t-shirt spared any accident as luckily it had ridden up from his stomach amidst their fucking. He comes in hot, sticky pulses that has him wanting to thrash listlessly in Jeno's lap and his ass clenches like a vice, inescapable, and Jeno has no choice but to hopelessly follow into his own sweet relief.

"Mmm, that was - “ Jaemin breathes against his lips, smiling as they try to quickly recover. He gently bumps their foreheads together. “It was just what I needed, thank you."

"Glad I could help," he jokes. They've already been gone too long, but Jaemin doesn't seem to want to let him go just yet and Jeno's nose scrunches as he pecks him there with an exhausted appreciation that makes him laugh softly. "But you need to have a word with your ass,"

Considering he's just been fucked, Jaemin's look is downright lewd. "What should I say?"

"You should - _ah_! Jaeminnie, please!" Jeno splutters as he clenches on purpose. "Basically, I think I'm gonna be as sore as you." He withdraws after that with a shiver and pushes Jaemin forward, their legs as tired as each other. Jaemin stretches over the sink, which is not particularly sanitary, but Jeno gets distracted by the sight of himself in the mirror. "Baby, look!"

Jaemin turns and Jeno preens because he looks nothing but fond and his touches are doubly affectionate as he rights Jeno's glasses on his nose, both of them too caught up to care earlier that they were slightly foggy and very askew. Jaemin cups his sharp jaw and kisses him sweetly, a parting gift. "You're so fucking cute, Lee Jeno."

Somehow it's that which makes Jeno shy and he busies himself with wiping Jaemin down underneath his loose t-shirt and helping him into the half of his discarded clothes, well aware as he zips his jeans of Jaemin's knowing smirk.

When Jeno flops back into his seat, he takes a quick look around again. No one came to bang on the door whilst he was in there with Jaemin and he didn't hear any familiar voices outside, so he thinks they got away with it. Jisung and Chenle have abandoned gaming to watch separate movies with headphones on, quietly building up their energy for when they land and it's as Jeno is looking across at them that he catches movement in the corner of his eye. Renjun and Donghyuck seem to be having an animated, whispered discussion, Renjun trying to shush him as Donghyuck looks very amused.

Eventually, they both meet Jeno's gaze. Renjun immediately rolls his eyes and Jeno's a little confused, wondering what he's done for a reaction like that, before Donghyuck giggles and presses his tongue into his cheek as his closed fist subtly, quickly moves back and forth beside it. Jeno's eyes widen and he shakes his head, forcing his fingers to claw into the armrest to stop himself from making a rude hand gesture in return. Undeterred, Donghyuck takes his flustered state as permission to continue his perverse guessing game as he pushes his finger through his fist with raised eyebrows. Renjun slaps him hard on the arm as soon as he's done it, but Jeno feels his ears grow hot and it must give the game away because Donghyuck cackles, dodging Renjun trying to shut him up more aggressively. Renjun looks unimpressed and Donghyuck looks delighted, both of which makes Jeno wish he was wearing a mask so he could hide away. As it is, he swiftly turns back around to sink lower in his seat, just as his phone pings. Donghyuck's sent a message to their damn _group chat_ , although all it says is _ewww_ before another follows, obviously aware that Jeno is now reading it.

**fullsun**  
_I didn't think you'd have the balls to do that tbh_

**jeno**  
_shut up_

**fullsun**  
_unless..._

_OMG IT WASN'T YOUR IDEA!!_

**runD**  
_Do you WANT me to hit you again, haechan-ah??? (ง’̀-‘́)ง_

Jeno groans inwardly and smacks his face with his phone, the phone continuing to ping with more messages. When he looks, Chenle has joined in but out of confusion more than the need to tease their hyung, with Jisung simply sending a row of question marks.

**lele**  
_what wasn't who's idea??_

**jeno**  
_ignore him_

**fullsun**  
_Jeno and Jaeminnie joined the mile high club_

**jeno**  
_I told you to shut up!!_

**lele**  
_what's that???_

**jeno**  
_oh thank god_

_and don't look on naver either_

**fullsun**  
_ah this is boring now!_

_but speaking of Jaeminnie..._

Jeno looks up from his phone just in time to see Jaemin coming back down the aisle. He stayed in the bathroom for enough time for Donghyuck to start bothering him, but as Jeno watches him approach he can tell that Jaemin feels different than before. His walk is more relaxed and he actually beams fully at Jeno before he pulls up his mask and slides back into his window seat beside him. He seems just as confused as Chenle and Jisung when he sees the string of KKT messages he hasn't read yet, which he scans quickly.

Jeno thinks he's going to type something in reply, maybe to back Jeno up despite Donghyuck unfortunately being right, but he stretches to meet Donghyuck's bright eyes, raising his eyebrows in a cocky challenge. Donghyuck laughs, quieter this time, but the messages stop because they both know they had their fun and their friend is only teasing and Jaemin links his arm through Jeno's to snuggle in close.

“I don't care if they know,” he says in a low voice, his chin resting on Jeno's shoulder. It vibrates right through him, making Jeno feel warm and safe. “You make me happy and I love you.”

He doesn't wait for Jeno to answer before his head tilts down ready to fall asleep. He likes doing this to Jaemin too, but his ego guesses he must've made him sleepy, so Jeno brushes his bangs from falling over his eyes, murmurs _I love you too, baby_ into his soft hair and settles in for the last part of their flight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies. Any kudos and/or comments are greatly appreciated x
> 
> [(donate to UK anti-racism charities)](https://twitter.com/Niaa_x/status/1267776210148392961?s=20)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/theprincessed) & [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/theprincessed) @theprincessed - Come chat to me (seriously, I need more kpop friends lol). :)


End file.
